Ami
Ami is the princess and heir apparent of Queen Gwain's kingdom. She is the first Teoran to meet and befriended Geo. She has a strange illness that causes her life energy to quickly deteriorate, so she almost always wears a special headband (made with high-technology) to sustain her health. Appearance Ami usually wears a white dress and clothes out in public. She wears a cat-ears styled headband most of the time. She has long pink hair, pink eyes, and black eyelashes. She has large eyes compared to the other characters in the series (it was even mentioned by Luna during episode 7). Personality On first glance, she seems to be a typical, bubbly, kind airhead princess. She holds no prejudice, as shown by her support towards Geo, despite him being human. However, she does have a rebellious side. As such, she often sneaks out of the castle, unattended. Like Geo, she is a thoughtful and caring person who will go to an extreme length to help a friend. She is also non-talkative, though a few people can somehow understand her. Despite being a princess and the heir apparent, she is one of the unpopular students in Gwain College along with Deva, Agni, and Lanney. Students make fun of her for being mute, and also fears her strange illness might be contagious. Abilities As a royal princess, she has some limited political power, yet possessed royal prestige within Queen Gwain's kingdom. Despite being a social outcast, some people (Electra and Savien for examples) will take advantage of her in order to gain connection with the royal family. Even though Ami is under her mother's rule, she is able to undermine her authority as Queen when she saved Geo from extermination for being human. Despite her appearance, Ami is a capable fighter. She managed to incapacitate numerous royal guards on her way to rescue Geo from Queen Gwain's wrath. Skills Ami is skilled in bowmanship with her weapon, cat-ears style headband that turns into a magical bow, capable of producing energy-based arrows with different effects at her will. While she can certainly hit a close to medium range stationary target, fast enemies can dodge her attacks. She can create arrows of pink light to stun her opponents. Her arrows can heal as well as her headband as shown in episode 6 at the end when she and Geo were holding hands Geo was also being healed. Magic Ami, like all Teorans is capable of using magic. Although, her magic and vitality will drain if she lost her headband. Her element is love, making her a healer. This makes her unaffected by condition spells. It is unclear whether it refers to mind control spells specifically or that its a catch-all term for debuffs, but we know that healers can be affected by natural occurring status effects like Drunk. Furthermore, Deva's statement that Savien's skill was too basic to suggest that higher level skill would work. So far we have seen her using these skills : * Replenishing vigor (healing) * Removing and causing debuffs: stun and sleep. She might have an alternate way of healing shown in episode six when she held Geo's hand while the two were resting +10s were appearing over Geo's head as well as Ami's. In Episode 7 when Geo woke up and unknowingly moved his head into Ami's chest, the +10's turned into +99's, suggesting that the closer or more intimatethe person Ami is positioned with, the stronger the healing effect is. Multilingual Ami was shown to know at least 12 different writing systems. It seemed to be played as a gag, but until we get a statement from author to the contrary, it is canon (also, as a princess in a country ruled by females, it wouldn't be weird to be taught a lot of languages). Trivia * Two of the languages Ami knows are Aurebesh and Dovahzul, languages from Star Wars and The Elder Scrolls. * On GeoExe’s Twitter and in Episode 007, it was confirmed that Ami is adopted. History Before meeting Geo As of Ep. 6 we don't know much about Ami life before meeting Geo. We know that she lives in Gwain Tower, studied in academy with her friends: Deva, Agni, and Lanney and she used to harvest crystals alone. It is implied that she couldn't go to the city prior to Geo becoming her bodyguard. Ep. 1 Ep. 2 Ep. 3 Trailer Ep. 4 Ep. 5 Ep. 6 Ep. 7 In episode 7, it is revealed that Luna was the one who made her headband, by request of Gwain. It is also revealed that the headband used to resemble rabbit ears, though it us unknown if it it had the same properties as the current cat ear headband. Gallery Images Category:Characters Category:Teorans